Dark Clan
by Tasha Silver
Summary: This takes place around the third series. Three young cats try to live their lives as normal apprentices, but what happens when one sister catches another cat over the borderline. Secrets are revealed and the clan's fate is put in the paws of one cat.
1. Introduction and Prologue

_**Dark Clan**_

Disclaimer: I own none of Erin Hunters characters. I do own the following:

**Leader: ****Shadowstar- **Black she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Deputy: ****Darkshade- **Large black tom with white tipped ears, tail, and paws. Green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** **Featherstorm- **Pale white she-cat with Amber eyes

**Warriors:** **Talonbreeze****-**Dark brown tom with light brown stripes and golden eyes

**Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

**Snowstream- **white she-cat with pale yellow stripes and blue eyes

**Lakefur- **blue-ish tom with green eyes

**Laefpelt- **Pale yellow tom with amber eyes Dawndream's mate

**Dewclaw- **Grey tom with brown spots and yellow eyes.

**Nightflame- **Black she-cat with orange spots and green eyes

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Rockpath- **Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Tangelclaw- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Mosspath- **Yellow she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

**Sandmask- **Light brown tom with dark brown face and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**** Gingerpaw- **pale yellow she-cat with red ears, tail and paws. Golden eyes

**Icepaw- **White she-cat with very pale red patches

**Swiftpaw- **Red-ish tom with yellow stripes and amber eyes

**Queens:**** Dawndream- **reddish she-cat with white ears and paws. Golden eyes

**Spottedstone- **Dark grey she-cat with light grey and white patches. Ocean blue eyes. Mother of Darkshade's kits: Hawkkit (Black she-cat with light grey paws and ears) Willowkit (White she-cat with dark grey patches) and Foxkit (Very pale tom with black stripes)

**Elders:**** Cloudheart- **Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Flowerbelly- **Dark grey she-cat with brown stripes and white paws. Green eyes

_**Prologue**_

A small dark grey she-cat sat upon the more, her belly swollen, full of kits. Her ocean blue eyes stared out over the land, searching. Watching. A large black tom with white on his ears, tail and paws, approached and sat next to her.

"Spottedstone."

The she-cat turned to him

"Yes Darkshade?"

"What do you see that draws you from the safety of the camp so close to your kitting?"

Spottedstone stared back out across the more. The cool mountain air ruffling her fur.

"More clans have joined us here." she said nodding to a rather large group in a clearing not far down the valley.

Darkshade's eyes widened. "Shadowstar will want to know about this."

Spottedstone turned to him eyes wide. "No let them be Darkshade. They show no threat to us."

Darkshade shook his head. "They may show no threat, but she should still know that they are here."

He looked at his mate sadly. "And as clan deputy I have to tell her."

Spottedstone lowered her eyes, stood and padded slowly back to the camp. She paused a moment.

"Do as you wish Darkshade. I will not stop you."

Darkshade cast one last look at the group of gathered cats. Spottedstone was right, they showed no threat, but in time they would become more troublesome. He padded quickly after Spottedstone back to the camp and went straight to Shadowstar's den. He cast a sad look to the nursery where Spottedstone disappeared before mewing a quick greeting.

"Please come in Darkshade."

Darkshade pushed his way through the fern wall that guarded the entrance, and sat just inside, adjusting his eyes to the sudden darkness. Shadowstar, their leader was a black cat, but her eyes were an icy shade of blue. Darkshade gave a small shiver. Shadowstar's eyes were her trademark and truly were amazing, however she never had a mate and therefore she had no kin. She never showed any signs of being unhappy though.

"Greetings Shadowstar." Darkshade said dipping his head respectfully

Shadowstar dipped her head in return. "Do you have something to report Darkshade?"

Darkshade gave his chest fur a quick lick before answering. "Spottedstone spotted a group of cats down a ways in the valley." He paused for a moment waiting for her reaction.

"She believes they are of no threat to us."

Shadowstar narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And do you agree with her?"

Darkshade gave his chest fur another lick. "I believe that for now they pose no threat."

Shadowstar narrowed her eyes again. "Is that all you believe Darkshade?"

Darkshade felt compelled under her intense gaze, like he always did, to tell her what he wasn't. "I feel in the future they may be more troublesome but for now they are going through hard times…"

Shadowstar seemed to accept this answer, for her eyes softened and she settled herself comfortably into her nest.

"That seems reasonable. We shall have more frequent patrols at the border and keep an eye out for any of these new cats."

Darkshade nodded. "Yes Shadowstar." He turned to go.

"And Darkshade." Shadowstar said stopping him

"Yes?"

"If you should catch any of them over the border bring them to me."

Darkshade didn't dare turn around afraid of what emotion would be in her eyes. Darkshade went out into the clearing and called a few warriors to him for a patrol. Lakefur, Mosspath, and Nightflame all came over to him. After giving them their assignment Nightflame went over to the apprentice's den to get Icepaw. Darkshade sighed as he watched them go. _'I just hope this doesn't change anything.'_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Hawkkit pounced on a leaf that she was playing with in the clearing. She was so excited! After what seemed like forever she and her littermates were finally going to be apprenticed. She bounded over to her father, who was sunning himself near the warriors den. She stopped halfway and crouched down, practicing her stalking.

Darkshade let out a purr of amusement and twitched his tail for her. Hawkkit pounced catching his tail in her paws, keeping her claws sheathed.

"Very good Hawkkit. You'll make a fine warrior." Darkshade praised

Hawkkit turned to him her eyes shinning. "You really think so Darkshade?"

Darkshade purred affectionately. "Or corse I do."

Hawkkit purred, happy that her father praised her. Even if he would do it for all the other kits she liked getting praise from him. It gave her a sense of accomplishment. She looked over to the nursery at the sound of her name and went to see her mother and littermates. Spottedstone looked down at her kits. They were about to become apprentices, and eventually be warriors. She felt so proud. Spottedstone groomed her kits until Shadowstar called out for a clan meeting.

Hawkkit bounded across the clearing with her brother and sister close beside her. The three of them sat in front of Shadowstar while the other cats gathered for the ceremony. Shadowstar looked out over her clan her eyes shining bright with happiness.

"Dark Clan, I summon you all here to witness an exciting time. Spottedstone's three kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices."

The clan meowed in approval.

"Foxkit!"

A pale kit with black stripes padded forward tail held high, and stood in front of his leader.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Foxpaw."

Gingerpaw called his name starting the chant and the other two apprentices joined in.

"Snowstream."

A pretty white she-cat with pale yellow stripes stepped forward. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You are in need of an apprentice. You are a good warrior and I expect you to pass on all you know to Foxpaw."

Snowstream bowed her head. "I will do my best."

Foxpaw padded over and touched noses with his new mentor, a deep happy purr rumbled in his throat.

"Willowkit," Shadowstar announced, continuing.

A white kit with grey patches padded forward, her whole body quivering with excitement.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Willowpaw."

Icepaw led the chant this time, cheering Willowpaw's new name.

"Featherstorm."

A pale white she-cat stepped forward. Her Amber eyes glowed with the wisdom of years. Featherstorm was the clan's medicine cat. Shadowstar's eyes were bright as she watched the she-cat. Feathersttorm bowed her head as if reading an unspoken message from her leader.

"I will teach her everything I know."

Willowpaw lifted her muzzle and touched noses with Featherstorm. Shadowstar nodded and turned to look at Hawkkit.

"Hawkkit."

Hawkkit ran forward and sat in front of Shadowstar. Her paws kneaded the ground in anticipation. Shadowstar looked up at Spottedstone and then to her deputy Darkshade.

"Darkshade, you will be mentor to Hawkpaw."

**Please rate and comment. Will try to update soon**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Hawkpaw turned to her father. He looked just as surprised as her. He stared at Shadowstar for a moment. Hawkpaw looked back and forth between them.

"Will you not accept?" Shadowstar asked

Darkshade blinked and stepped forward to stand in front of Hawkpaw.

"I will mentor her, and teach her all that I know."

When Darkshade looked down at Hawkpaw the confusion that was in his eyes earlier had been replaced by pride and determination. Hawkpaw purred as she reached up to touch noses with her father. Deputy, and mentor.

Hawkpaw awoke the next morning to the sound of her name being called. She blinked open her eyes and slowly stood, being careful not to wake her brother who was still asleep next to her. She picked her way through her still sleeping clan mates and stepped out into the early morning sun. Hawkpaw blinked and stretched letting the sun warm her glossy black pelt. Most of her was black except for her ears and paws which were light grey. She looked around to see Darkshade waiting for her. She padded over and sat in front of him.

"Good morning Darkshade." Hawkpaw took one of her paws and began to give herself a through wash before the days activities.

Darkshade gave a small purr "Good morning to you too Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw sat quietly when she was finished.

"I'll be showing you around the territory today. Introduce you to the scent's that you will need to know."

Hawkpaw nodded and stood letting Darkshade take the lead. Darkshade led her around the whole territory. It was around sun high when they were passing by the lower section closer to a lake. Hawkpaw paused as a sound alerted her that someone was close by. She opened her mouth to taste the sent. Her eyes widened. This sent was new to her and it didn't seem like prey.

"Darkshade!" She hissed quietly

Darkshade who had gone ahead turned back at the note in Hawkpaw's voice. The look in her eyes only confirmed what he most feared. She had heard something from the direction of the border. Darkshade bounded back to her.

"Keep low, stay quiet and follow me." He said slowing as he passed her

Hawkpaw flicked her ears to show she understood, and silently followed him. They crouched low in a near by brush and watched. Two cats stood sniffing by the border. They were both male. One was a larger pale gray tom with darker flecks and the other was smaller around her size except he looked well muscled. He was a golden tabby and even from the distance they were at she could see his amber eyes.

"Who are they? I don't recognize them."

"Be quiet Hawkpaw. Their Cat's from a different clan."

Hawkpaw's eyes widened. "Then shouldn't we do something about them?" She hissed quietly

Darkshade shook his head. "Not unless they cross the border."

Hawkpaw kneaded the ground as she watched them waiting for them to cross the border.

"Make sure you remember that sent, that is the sent of shadow clan." The gray one said

"Ok but which sent is Shadow Clan's? There is more than one here."

The gray cat sniffed the sent and stood back. "This one is Shadow Clan." He said pointing with his tail towards the river. "The other is probably just some loner."

Hawkpaw tensed. He had called her clan a bunch of loners. A low growl came from her and she narrowed her eyes at the gray cat. Darkshade looked at Hawkpaw and saw that she looked ready to spring. He gently laid his tail across her shoulders.

"Don't do it Hawkpaw. They didn't cross the border."

"They called the clan loners!" She hissed at him

Darkshade looked taken back. He never expected that Hawkpaw could be so defensive of the clan…

"All they suspect is a loner…..can I please just walk out there?"

Hawkpaw's tail was thrashing on the ground. And somehow Darkshade knew that if he didn't let her do something she would find a way to do it herself. However it turns out they didn't have to do anything. Because of all the racket they had made they had been spotted.

"Who's there?" The gray cat called

"Too late now." Hawkpaw said harshly

Hawkpaw rose to her paws and padded out into the open where the other two cats could see her. Darkshade soon followed her.

"Just us…Your loners." Hawkpaw spat the last word

The golden tabby was staring at her with wide eyes, but the gray cat had narrowed his eyes and was glaring at both her and Darkshade.

"What are your names loners?" The gray cat said in a low tone

Hawkpaw tensed up and growled again. This guy was probably of warrior rank and her having been just apprenticed probably would not be able to take him.

"We are not at liberty to tell you our names." Darkshade said calmly

"Then I'll have to ask you to come with us." The gray cat said turning his attention to Darkshade

"We're not going anywhere!" Hawkpaw said instantly on her paws, she knew she couldn't take them but as long as she stayed on her side of the border things would be fine. The gray cat took a step forward putting his paws right on the borderline.

"You are not at liberty to say what you can and can not do."

"I can do whatever I want to, your not the boss of me!"

Hawkpaw barley had time to finish her sentence before the gray warrior jumped at her. Darkshade lunged knocking the gray warrior off his course and pinning him to the ground.

"You come with us now!" Darkshade hissed "Your on Dark Clan territory and follow our rules here!"

Hawkpaw flinched away from her father slightly. She had never heard him be so vicious. She turned to the golden tabby and flicked her tail telling him to follow her. The tabby crossed over the bored and padded close to her as they were escorted back to the camp.

"I'm Lionpaw." He whispered

"I really shouldn't be talking to you, but…..I'm Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw relaxed slightly now that she knew his name she felt much more at ease.

Once inside the camp Lionpaw seemed to stay closer to the gray cat.

Darkshade disappeared into Shadowstar's den and returned moments later with the leader at his side. Shadowstar first came to Hawkpaw.

"You did well Hawkpaw, you may go."

Hawkpaw nodded and went to sit with her brother and sister among the crowd of cats. Willowpaw immediately started checking her for wounds of any kind and Foxpaw just wanted to know what happened.

"Just listen and you'll find out." Hawkpaw told him quietly.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Shadowstar seemed unusually calm as she sat in front of the two cats.

"Greetings. I am Shadowstar, leader of Dark Clan. What brings you and you apprentice to our territory?"

The gray warrior dipped his head to Shadowstar. "We did not mean to stray onto you land Shadowstar, we only thought the land was run with loners, and when we caught two cats near the border I simply thought to bring them back to see our leader."

Hawkpaw tensed. He was lying. He had tried to attack her when she refused to go with him.

"Hawkpaw. What's wrong?" Willowpaw whispered

"He's lying." Hawkpaw hissed quietly

Shadowstar flicked her ears and narrowed her eyes at the gray cat. "What is your name warrior?"

"I am Ashfur. And this is my apprentice Lionpaw."

Lionpaw turned to Shadowstar and gave her a small nod. He was watching Hawkpaw.

"I will send some warriors to escort you to the border. I would like to meet your leader. So I will send a request for an audience with him." Shadowstar said

"I will send Lionpaw back with your message." Ashfur turned and nodded to Lionpaw.

Lionpaw padded back to the entrance.

"Wait." Shadowstar said stopping him. She turned to Hawkpaw.

"Hawkpaw, go with him."

Hawkpaw's eyes widened in astonishment. "What? Why me?"

"Yes why her?" Foxpaw said. He didn't like the way the golden tabby looked at Hawkpaw and didn't want her alone with him

"Because she was the one to catch them. Besides they are both apprentices, and Hawkpaw can take care of herself." Shadowstar gave Fox paw a stern look that made him fall silent.

Hawkpaw bounded over and led Lionpaw out of the cam and to the border, where she paused. Lionpaw who had gone ahead turned back to her.

"Something wrong? Your suppose to come back to my camp with me."

Hawkpaw shook her head and caught up to him. "I'm fine."

Lionpaw turned back to the forest. "Don't worry. I'll lead you."

Hawkpaw's ears grew hot and she flicked them in an attempt to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. She followed Lionpaw through the forest looking at her surroundings. The trees grew thicker here and the underbrush was thicker. Lionpaw picked us pace as they came up to a gorse tunnel that probably led to his camp. The cat guarding the entrance moved aside as they both ran through. Lionpaw skidded to a halt in the clearing.

"Firestar! Firestar!"

A cat with a flame colored pelt appeared from a ledge in the high rock wall and padded quickly down to the clearing. Hawkpaw sat next to Lionpaw and curled her tail over her paws.

"Lionpaw. What's wrong? Where is Ashfur?"

Other cats were beginning to gather and Hawkpaw glanced around at the clan.

"We accidentally crossed over the borderline of another clan. Ashfur is with them. He sent me back."

Firestar's face had a look of shock. He apparently had not seen he yet. Hawkpaw shifted uncomfortably. Firestar turned his gaze to her.

"Who is this Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw blinked and turned to her. "This is Hawkpaw. She came with a message for you."

Firestar narrowed his eyes at her. Hawkpaw bowed her head respectfully. "Greetings Firestar."

"What does Shadow Clan want?"

Hawkpaw tensed but remembering her position here she attempted to stay calm.

"I am not from Shadow Clan."

Firestar looked taken back. "You don't look like a River Clan cat and you don't sent of Wind Clan. So you must be Shadow Clan."

Hawkpaw blinked. There were four clans here. "Your right I am neither. But I assure you I am not of this Shadow Clan you speak of.."

Firestar blinked at her. "Are you a loner?" The fur on the back of Hawkpaw's neck bristled. She couldn't stand being called a loner. Did she really look so ragged that she was mistaken for a loner? Lionpaw sensing her unease laid his tail across her shoulders.

"Go on Hawkpaw. You can tell him."

Both Hawkpaw and Firestar looked at Lionpaw.

"Tell me what?" Firestar asked turning his attention back to Hawkpaw.

"I come from Dark Clan."

Yay! Two more chapters done ^_^ Hope you enjoy the clif hanger. Look forward to more


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Firestar seemed speechless "Dark Clan? I've never herd of it…"

Hawkpaw was still annoyed, despite Lionpaw trying to calm her. "Well now you have. I was sent by my leader Shadowstar to request and audience with you."

Hawkpaw was on her paws again. She didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary. Lionpaw stood with her letting his pelt brush against hers. He was surprised at her self control, both here and back in the forest. Hawkpaw was shaking slightly. She wanted to rip this cats fur off., she also wanted to bolt from the clearing but her paws felt rooted to the ground. It was like Lionpaw was keeping her tied to the ground.

"I will think about your leader's offer. In the meantime you may make your self comfortable here." Firestar walked back to his den and his spot was filled by two other cats.

"Lionpaw are you ok?!"

Lionpaw turned to the cat. "I'm fine Hollypaw.

Hawkpaw sat back down and started to flatten her fur back down. As soon as Lionpaw moved away from her, she would leave. Hawkpaw looked at the other cat that had come over. She could tell he was blind and it fascinated her.

"We're you born blind?" She asked him calmly

Hawkpaw could visibly see all three cats cringe.

"Yes I was. Is there something wrong with that?" He answered harshly

Hawkpaw shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with that. I hope you become a great warrior. I'm sure you will."

The cat looked taken back for a moment. "Th-Thank you…….I'm Jaypaw. And this is Hollypaw. We're Lionpaw's litter mates."

Hawkpaw bowed her head. "Nice to meet you both."

Lionpaw and Hollypaw shared a look. "Um….Jaypaw, can we have a word with you?" Lionpaw asked

Jaypaw looked irritated again. "I guess."

The three walked off a ways and began to talk. Hawkpaw saw her chance and started backing towards the tunnel that led out of the camp. She was about halfway there when Lionpaw turned back to her. He was on his paws in an instant. Hawkpaw turned and bolted for the entrance. She managed to make it through and out into the forest with no problems. But Lionpaw would diffidently follow her.

Hawkpaw briefly tasted the air and started back towards the direction of her own clan. Lionpaw was not far behind her, and Hawkpaw had doubts that she would be able to find the way herself. Suddenly she was knocked sideways and pinned to the ground. Hawkpaw lashed out with her hind paws but stopped when she realized that her attackers claws were sheathed. She stopped struggling and looked up into Lionpaw's amber eyes.

"Lionpaw…" She said slightly breathless

"Why did you leave?" Lionpaw asked disbelief in his voice

"Because I felt trapped"

Lionpaw blinked down at her

"I was called yet again a loner….by someone in your clan."

"Please don't feel bad Hawkpaw. You're a new clan…..no one knows what to think of you…." Lionpaw got off her and sat on the ground in front of her.

Hawkpaw got up and shook the bits of grass and leaves out of her fur. "I'm sorry Lionpaw. I'm usually not so hostile…" Hawkpaw looked at the ground

"Your just being defensive. Your in another clan's territory and your alone. Why don't you come back to the camp. It's better than being out in the woods."

Hawkpaw gave him a small nod and followed him back to his camp. Firestar was waiting for them when they returned. Hawkpaw sat in front of him and curled her tail over her paws.

"I have decided I will go meet your leader/"

Hawkpaw bowed her head. "Alright."

"I will come now so I can retrieve Ashfur as well."

"Yes Firestar." Hawkpaw stood and headed for the tunnel, with Lionpaw at her side and Firestar behind them.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Willowpaw paced the clearing just outside the den she shared with Featherstorm her mentor, Her sister had left a while ago and had yet to return.

"Willowpaw?"

Willowpaw jumped and turned to see Featherstorm.. "Yes Featherstorm?" Willowpaw calmed her racing heart.

"She will be fine. Hawkpaw knows how to take care of herself." Featherstorm gave Willowpaw a gentle lick between the ears.

"I know, but she's my sister…I can't help but worry.."

Featherstorm gave an affectionate purr. "Why don't you go comfort your mother. She's probably just as worried as you."

Willowpaw nodded and hurried off to find her mother.

After they reached the border Hawkpaw took the lead, she was slightly limping on her front right paw. She guessed it was from when Lionpaw had attacked her. Lionpaw caught up to her and padded next to her.

"Are you alright?"

Hawkpaw nodded. "I'll be ok. I just hurt my paw when you came after me.

"Sorry."

Hawkpaw gave an amused purr. "It's fine. I'll just have my sister check it when I get back."

Lionpaw nodded and fell back behind her. Hawkpaw slowed as she came to the entrance where a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes sat, guarding the entrance.

Hawkpaw bowed her head to him. "Rockpath. I have brought the leader to speak with Shadowstar."

Rockpath looked behind her and narrowed his eyes, but moved aside to let the three cats pass. Lionpaw seemed to stay closer to her as they entered the clearing. The whole clan was gathered, looking on as the three of them padded into the clearing. Hawkpaw sat in the middle of the clearing, Lionpaw and Firestar did the same.

"Welcome." Shadowstar's voice emanated from the darkness.

Hawkpaw looked around and caught her leader's icy eyes. Shadowstar emerged from the darkness and approached the three cats in the clearing. Shadowstar went to Firestar and bowed her head respectfully.

"I am Shadowstar, Leader of Dark Clan."

Firestar bowed his head in return. "I am Firestar, leader of Thunder Clan."

Shadowstar looked up at him her blue eyes holding respect and kindness for the other leader. "Come. We have much to discuss." Shadowstar padded towards her den beckoning to Firestar with her tail.

After the two leaders disappeared the other cats in the clearing went about their normal every day activities. Lionpaw turned to look for Hawkpaw who had disappeared as well and saw her tail disappearing into a den. Lionpaw padded after her but was stopped by a dark gray she-cat with light gray and white patches.

"What business do you have with Hawkpaw?" She asked icily

"Lionpaw narrowed his eyes at her. "What business of that is yours?"

"For one she is not of your clan, and two. I am her mother."

Hawkpaw entered the medicine cat's den. Much to her relief her sister was not there, Featherstorm was.

"Hawkpaw? Are you looking for your sister?"

"No Featherstorm I actually came to see you. I think I sprained my paw.." She held out her paw to the she-cat.

Featherstorm padded over and examined her paw. "It's a little swollen. Just try to stay off it for a while and you should be fine. I'll give you some herbs to help the swelling go down though."

Hawkpaw nodded. "Thanks Featherstorm."

Hawkpaw padded back out into the clearing and froze at what she saw. Lionpaw and Spottedstone were growling and hissing at each other. Hawkpaw ran forward to her brother who was sitting not far from them watching.

"Foxpaw! What's going on!?"

Foxpaw turned to her clear relief in his eyes. "There you are. Spottedstone is confronting they golden tabby."

"What for?"

"You."

Hawkpaw tensed and turned back to the two cats in the clearing. Lionpaw leapt at Spottedstone, and at the same moment Hawkpaw leapt at him. Knocking him sideways. She faced him claws extended ready for him to turn on her. Lionpaw jumped to his paws and faced his attacker. His eyes widened and he froze when he came face to face with Hawkpaw. Her blue eyes blazed and her claws were extended, ready to attack him.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**Hawkpaw growled at Lionpaw. Her injured paw was throbbing but she would not back down from him.**

"**Hawkpaw." Lionpaw said quietly his eyes never leaving hers**

"**Why!?" She snapped **

**Before Lionpaw could answer Shadowstar walked into the clearing. "Hawkpaw stand down."**

**She turned to Lionpaw. "What's going on here?"**

"**It's my fault Shadowstar." Spottedstone spoke up. "I blamed him for something that wasn't his fault." **

**Hawkpaw didn't relax at all, The anger and frustration that she had held back was showing it's self now, and there was no going back. There was a dark aurora surrounding her. Willowpaw gasped. She knew her sister had strength and the ability to use her skills to her full potential, but she never expected that such a dark presence lurked behind Hawkpaw's calm blue eyes.**

**Hawkpaw barely had a sense of who she was anymore. She would have turned on every cat in the clearing if something inside her didn't hold her back. She cast a look at Shadowstar, Ice blue eyes meeting dark blue ones, before bolting from the camp.**

"**Hawkpaw!" Lionpaw made to go after he but was stopped by Shadowstar's commanding voice.**

"**Let her go. She will be fine and return in a few hours but she needs to be alone." She turned to Firestar. "If you don't mind Firestar, I suggest that you and your clan members stay here until she returns. I don't want any cat out in the forest until she returns.."**

**Firestar nodded. "I will not over rule your judgment Shadowstar. We will stay until she returns,"**

**Shadowstar nodded in return and went back to her den.**

**Willowpaw followed Shadowstar back to her den. She had yet to call out a greeting when Shadowstar spoke.**

"**Come in Willowpaw. I was expecting you."**

**Willowpaw was surprised but entered Shadowstar's den.**

"**You are wondering why I will let no one go after your sister. Am I right?"**

**Willowpaw nodded. "Yes I was. You saw it too didn't you."**

**Shadowstar turned her icy gaze to Willowpaw. Her eyes were soft and full of the wisdom, of cats and years long past. "Yes Willowpaw. I saw it. I've always known about the darkness that lurked within your sister."**

"**How did you know about it? Is it really ok for her to be alone?"**

"**It's better for her to be alone right now. Before you three were born. Featherstorm received a prophecy."**

**Willowpaw's eyes widened. "A prophecy? About us?"**

**Shadowstar gave a soft purr. "Yes. It was said that of the three there will be one, who holds great power that will either save or destroy the clan."**

**Willowpaw was silent.**

"**That is why I chose Darkshade to mentor her. I thought if someone she was close to mentored her, she would be able to control her powers. I didn't want her to even know about it." Shadowstar sighed. "Having that much responsibility for one so young is…….difficult."**

**Shadowstar sounded to Willowpaw like she was speaking from experience. Willowpaw walked over and gave Shadowstar a comforting lick.**

"**Someone once told me that Hawkpaw is strong, she knows how to take care of herself."**

**Shadowstar looked up at Willowpaw.**

"**She is strong, and with encouragement she can overcome whatever obstacle life or prophecy's throw at her." Willowpaw sat and looked up at Shadowstar with a look in her eyes that made her seem older and wiser beyond her years.**

**Shadowstar nodded. "Darkshade is a good mentor for her. I hope I have answered your questions Willowpaw."**

**Willowpaw nodded and turned to leave. "And I hope I have lifted a burden from your shoulders Shadowstar." Willowpaw went back out into the clearing with a stronger sense of understanding. Her sister needed her to be strong for her, and Hawkpaw needed to face the power that threatened to over run her.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. School has been hard and there has been a lot of drama. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7**_

Hawkpaw found herself out on the open more, looking out across the land. She had no idea how she got there but it was peaceful and she was happy. The cool mountain air blowing through her fur, relaxed her, gave her a sense of calm. She laid down, tucked her paws up under her chest, and listened to the sounds of the night. Letting it calm her.

Shadowstar padded out of her den and looked to the sky. It was getting late and Hawkpaw had not returned yet. Everyone in the clan seemed to be asleep even the three Thunder Clan guests were sleeping soundly. Shadowstar walked to the entrance of the camp and out into the woods. Rockpath was on guard and seemed surprised when Shadowstar walked by him.

"What has you out so late Shadowstar?"

She turned to him. "I'll be back soon, I'm going to find Hawkpaw."

"Please let me come with you Shadowstar. I don't feel comfortable letting you wander the woods alone."

"I'll be fine Rockpath. I have wandered these woods for years by my self I don't think now that I'm a leader anything has changed."

Rockpath twitched his whiskers but sat back down at the entrance. Shadowstar bounded off into the forest. She easily picked up Hawkpaw's sent and she followed it all the way to the more where she found Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw's ears rotated back so Shadowstar knew she was still awake. Shadowstar walked up and sat next to Hawkpaw.

"It's Beautiful, isn't it?"

Hawkpaw sat up and licked her chest fur. "Yes. It is. I guess you came out here to bring me back?"

Shadowstar nodded. "And to talk."

"About what?"

"Your training. After Darkshade teaches you your basic warrior training and I give you your warrior name. You will go through more training with a different mentor."

"More training? What for? And who would be my mentor?"

"I will be your mentor Hawkpaw." Shadowstar turned to her. "Please don't consider it a punishment Hawkpaw. It's in fact quite the opposite."

"Oh I wouldn't consider it a punishment Shadowstar. It would be an honor for you to be my mentor." Hawkpaw bowed her head to Shadowstar.

Shadowstar gave a soft purr of affection. "Let's head back to camp Hawkpaw. We'll both be missed if everyone wakes up and we're not there."

Hawkpaw stood and followed Shadowstar back through the woods and to camp. They both walked into camp just as the others were rousing from their dens. Darkshade upon seeing them bounded over."Hawkpaw. Your alright." Darkshade purred happily

"Yes. I'm fine, and ready to resume training."

Darkshade blinked at her and turned to Shadowstar. Shadowstar nodded to him and padded to where Firestar and the other two Thunder Clan cats were laying."Darkshade. May we escort the other cats back to their territory?" Hawkpaw looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"We can ask Shadowstar."

Hawkpaw padded towards Shadowstar and the other three cats. As she got closer she could hear their conversation.

"Is Hawkpaw ok?" Lionpaw asked

"She is fine and safely back in camp."

"Then we are free to return to our camp?" Firestar sat up.

"Yes, you are free to go." Shadowstar dipped her head to the other leader

"Shadowstar." Hawkpaw bowed her head to the two leaders

"Yes Hawkpaw?"

"I was wondering if Darkshade and I could escort them back to the border."

"You may Hawkpaw."

"Thank you Shadowstar." She dipped her head and turned to Firestar. "Are you ready to go?"

"We are." Firestar rose to his paws

Hawkpaw flicked her ears and padded after Darkshade out into the forest. The three Thunder Clan cats walked between Darkshade and her, with Darkshade in the lead and Hawkpaw at the back. Lionpaw stayed near the back close to Hawkpaw. She could feel the anxiety coming off him at the thought of the dawning separation. When they got to the border Darkshade bid farewell to the other two while Hawkpaw attempted to comfort Lionpaw.

"Don't worry Lionpaw. You'll see me again." Hawkpaw gave his ear a gentle lick.

Lionpaw twitched his whiskers. "How can you be so sure?"

Hawkpaw purred softly more to comfort him than assure him. "I just know Lionpaw." She pushed her muzzle into his golden flank, and took in his different sent. She would never forget him. Even if what she said never ended up true.

Lionpaw gave a deep affectionate purr. "Until we meet again then."

Hawkpaw backed farther into her clan's territory and nodded. "Until we meet again."

As Lionpaw bounded off to join his mentor and leader, Hawkpaw found herself wondering just how long it would be until she saw him again. If at all.

**A/N: I want to thank the two people who reviewed. Reviews are helpfull and encouraging. Please review It makes me feel as if people are actually enjoying my story. Next chapter will be up ASAP for those of you keeping with the story.**

**~Tasha Silver~**


End file.
